The Trials of 2
by whatapala
Summary: In the myths, Artemis HATED men. She swore off the company of them as well as despised them. But the oath she made had something else to it as well. She can date anyone she wanted that she approved of. Years later, she found the man for him. A man named Percy Jackson. But what if Zeus, who got tired of her being childish has had enough? What if he forced her to marry? What if?
1. Chapter 1

**Alright then guys, here's my first fanfic. Please don't hate on me (Just kidding but don't be that bad) Just a reminder to post reviews that you think will help in the making of this story. Thanks.**

 **I don't own the Percy Jackson series so credit to Rick Riordan.**

 **BTW, I think I'll set this chapter to just be an intro chapter.**

 **Line Break**

A long time ago, A Goddess of the Moon was born from the Titan Leto and the King of the gods, Zeus. She was a twin to the sun god. Apollo.

As she was born, the Fates decided that she would be part of the Olympians along with her brother.

 **(If you haven't guessed already, It's Artemis I'm talking about here. Just an FYI.)**

Exactly 500 years after the twins' birth, they were brought to Olympus and become part of the council of Major gods that we know of today. As they were brought to Olympus by their father, They were greeted with their siblings as well as the "Original 6". After a small party was held for the two, they were then brought to the throne room which only had 7 out of 12 Olympians sitting in them. 5 thrones were vacant, as if waiting for someone to claim them. The 7 present in those thrones were Zeus, Hera, Demeter, Poseidon, Hestia, Athena, and Aphrodite. Hades was there but he preferred his own world in the underworld.

Zeus then started to speak as he cleared his throat.

"EVERYONE PRESENT HER TODAY!" he exclaimed. "THE FATES, 500 YEARS AGO HAVE STATED THAT MY 2 CHILDREN SHALL JOIN US TO HELP PROTECT AND CARE OF THESE MORTALS. THEY SHALL EAT THE SACRED AMBROSIA AND DRINK OF THE HOLY NECTAR. ONLY THEN SHALL THEY TRULY BE WITH US. Now then Artemis and Apollo, do you accept your responsibility, no matter how good or bad. Do you accept to always follow the laws set in place for us? Do you accept the responsibility that comes with being us? If so, then come forward and receive the Grand Foods." Zeus explained.

After explaining the rules of being a god, Artemis stepped forward first and carefully took the foods, handling them as if they were something that would break in her hands if they were handled improperly.

She held them in her hands, just staring at them before she so carefully put the ambrosia in her mouth and drinking the nectar 5 seconds after the ambrosia entered her mouth.

She then started to kneel down as a silvery aura surrounded her whole body as her face looked as if she was in pain but her body told otherwise. Her body was having positive changes. Her body started to become more masculine but with femininity in it. Her slender legs became toned and long but still retained that masculine look to it. Her arms were also having the same transformation as her legs. Her face was the one that changed the most though.

Her straight brown hair started to turn into a more luscious and wavy auburn colored hair, her face then started to sport a few more freckles and her eyes turned into a shiny silver with flecks of gold in it, making her eyes shine.

After the transformation, the Fates showed up and started to name her domains and powers.

"All hail the almighty Artemis, goddess of the Hunt, Moon, wildlife, forests, fertility, and childbirth." They all stated in unison. They then disappeared out of there.

The gods then proceeded to clap for her and a throne started to light up, as if calling her towards it. As she followed the light to the throne and sit down, what was once a plain white marble throne, it started to design itself as if to satisfy the owner.

It started out with tree roots going into the ground and then the throne changed to that of a La-Z-Boy with animal fur and pelts as the surface. It then seemed as if it was stitching itself to the form of a Bow and Arrow.

 **Line Break**

After Artemis became a god, her brother went through the same process except his domains were much different than his twins. After the meeting ended, they decided to go around their new home on Olympus as they were waiting for their palaces to be finished.

Immediately after going outside of the throne room, men started to flock around Artemis like a piece of meat. They even tried to grope her which brought her to take them down. The next year on Olympus was not really nice to her as she started to despise men except to the men who proved themselves worthy of her companionship. Eventually, she started to despise the company of men and has become the Artemis that we know of today. She became friends with Athena real quick but was on mutual terms with everyone except Hestia. She decided to make an oath to herself to not love any man or lose her virginity until she found the right one. Little did she know that that man will come to her in a few thousand years. That man was known to be Percy Jackson, The Son of Poseidon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys, I'm back. Right now, I'm just trying to balance both life, school, and this story. I'm trying to find great times to add to this story so please forgive me if I don't update in a while. I'm also trying to add more words so please bear with me. Anyways, here's chapter 2.**

 **I don't own Percy Jackson. All rights go to Rick Riordan.**

 **Line Break**

3rd POV

After the 2nd giant war, the gods rewarded the 7 with immortality and gifts. When Percy was next, everyone stopped cheering and whatnot.

"PERSEUS JACKSON", said Zeus. "FOR YOUR ACTIONS IN THIS WAR, WE GODS HAVE DECIDED AMONGST OURSELVES THAT YOU SHALL GET ONE GIFT FROM ALL OF US! YES, YES. I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE THINKING. You shall receive the greatest gift that we have ever given. Does anyone wish to object this young demigod's wish?" Nobody said anything, and Zeus decided that it was final.

"Will you accept young demigod?" Zeus asked. Seeing as the young demigod was distraught, Zeus decided to shrink down to normal size and yelled at him. But Percy was having his own little thoughts about his relationship with Annabeth.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Percy was fighting Porphyrion after defeating the other giants. Porphyrion was the last one left. It looked like the Olympians had won this war yet again many heavy casualties were still brought upon them. Clarisse, the Head councilor for the Ares cabin lost an eye due to a rogue monster spear getting launched towards her and piercing her eye. Leo Valdez, one of the seven, lost both his arms when he forgot that hydra heads grew back. Due to his carelessness, the hydra quickly teared off his limbs before it got killed by Hephaestus. Annabeth, although didn't get injured as much as the others, was a heavy blow to Percy. You see, Luke came back from the dead while the doors of death were open. After seeing him, Annabeth came quickly towards him as the gods forgave Luke._ _ **(A/N you see in this story, the gods decided that they would visit some of their dead children after the Second Titan War. All the Olympians decided to hear out Luke, so they ordered Hades to bring him up to them. He explained his side and why he joined Kronos. This is just a basic understanding and ill tell you guys if you really want to hear it next chapter.)**_

 _Even though she was in a relationship with Percy, she didn't hesitate and kissed him flat on the lips. Luke was surprised and pulled back as he knew that she was in a relationship with Percy. Percy seeing this made him feel sad and angry at the same time. He then turned his anger into rage and fought Porphyrion head on. As Percy turned towards Porphyrion, his eyes were glowing a very bright yet deep sea-green. Percy raised his hand as water from all over the place rushed towards his hands, 5 minutes later, I took on the form of huge 25-foot sphere. Realizing this Poseidon turned towards the Olympians and their children._

" _Every Olympian throw up your most POWERFUL shield now!" Without hesitation, the gods quickly mustered up all their energy and surrounded everyone in a case like dome with all their colors mixed together in a way where it didn't look disgusting at all. The dome was enough to cover both camps together with room to spare._

 _As Percy saw the erected barrier he turned towards the king of giants._

" _WHAT NOW BOY! EVERYONE LEFT YOU AND YOU ONLY HAVE A WITTLE BALL!" Porphyrion shouted. Percy then smirked._

 _He then said in a low and spooky voice "Are you talking about yourself giant? You are nothing but a pompous brat who whines too much to his mother. Take it down a notch will ya?"_

" _WHY YOU LIT- "He was disrupted as Percy shot the then 50-foot sphere of water that started to glow different shades of blue and green. It shot towards the giant and the ball started to shine as it was turned into pure energy. As the ball made contact, the energy splashed everywhere. If you think about it, it was like a water balloon except the water was pure energy._

 _After the light died down, there was a massive amount of golden dust inside of a crater where the giant once stood._

 _The barrier barely held as it started to dim. Percy then collapsed._

" _PERCY!", Artemis yelled. She then started to run towards him. Everyone was surprised as she normally despised men. Nevertheless, she just ran over to the collapsed demigod as she knelt and brought her head down to his chest._

" _He's barely breathing," she said, "He should be fine He used up too much of his powers. They all began to teleport the survivors to Olympus except for Artemis, Poseidon, Hestia, and Percy. As everyone left except the four, Percy's eyes quickly flashed open before Artemis went over to him and slapped the shit out of him._

" _WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!? YOU COULD'VE DIED OUT THERE! YOU WERE SO CLOSE! I was so close to losing you." Artemis kept on ranting on and on with tears at the edges of her eyes while beating Percy's chest with her fists. You see, Artemis and Percy are dating. Percy only went out with Annabeth for a cover, though he had some feelings towards her, but they were all forgotten seeing as she kissed Luke._

" _Don't worry Arty." She blushed at the nickname for her, "Ill never leave you. Besides, you'll probably get Uncle Hades to resurrect me or just come to the Underworld and become my own personal Punishment."_

 _He chuckled at the thought of his girlfriend for two years doing those things. Artemis immediately blushed before she went angry, but Percy quickly took her into her arms and snogged her senseless._

 _She started to melt in his embrace and let a moan escape from her lips._

 _Poseidon cleared his throat as the couple quickly turned red with embarrassment and faced the two other Olympians. They both knew of the two and approved of them._

" _Not to ruin you fun but we should head towards the throne room before anyone gets suspicious of us." They all nodded and teleported towards the throne room._

 _ **Flashback ends**_

Percy was still thinking about he felt a little betrayed even though he didn't really "like" her. Percy was then brought to his thoughts as his Uncle approached him.

"Young Perseus, do you accept the gift of godhood? Please consider the offer nephew." Zeus and Percy started to treat each other like family halfway into the war. In fact, he gets treated well with all the Olympians. Except Ares. Ares still hated him. But as Mars, he respected him.

"Father, I would like to make a proposition." Artemis asked, "I think that we should all give him our blessings for all he's done for us. We know he'll be loyal to us no matter what. Everyone gaped at her. Not for the proposal but for the fact that a man hating goddess brought this up.

"Eherm, well then. Everyone agrees to this?" The God of Lightning asked. Everyone nodded their heads as they agreed to the idea. "Well then. We shall do that later. As for now, do you accept the offer of godhood Perseus?" Everyone quietly stared at the shrunken god and the demigod.

As he looked around the council, he started thinking. His love was in the council, his father and favorite aunt and uncle were in the council as well. Turns out Hades spoiled his nephew sometimes. All in all, he would still be friends with his camp.

"Yes Uncle. I will be honored." As he said this, everyone clapped. His girlfriend was also beaming at him with her silver eyes glinting in the sun's rise. Annabeth on the other hand was looking distraught.

"WHY ARE YOU LEAVING ME PERCY?!" Everyone stopped as a certain daughter of Athena shouted at him. Athena shook her head as she only muttered what sounded something like "I thought you were smart".

Artemis was looking livid, but no one took notice. Everyone started to surround the "couple".

"What're you talking about Annabeth?" Percy asked. "After all, weren't you the one that left me? Didn't you just go straight into Luke's arms after he escaped. I may not be as smart as you, but I still have a brain and eyes Annabeth." Percy retorted back as he was just as calm as the sea. Everyone just kept on staring except for a few snickers

Annabeth was baffled at the response as she didn't know how to handle Percy as she was used to always winning arguments between the two.

"I thought we were together forever Percy!" She was totally ignoring the fact about Luke as it showed in her face.

Percy was tired of Annabeth's little "I get everything I want" attitude and knew something had to happen. He then decides to act up.

"We're over now Annabeth. It was nice to be with you and laugh with you, but you should be with someone who you REALLY love." Percy's gaze then went towards Luke who could live once again. Luke nodded and hugged Annabeth as she was crying.

"Now that we are done with this matter, step up Percy Jackson, to receive your blessings. All gods sat as one by one, they each gave Percy their blessing. **(A/N Ill post all their blessings to him in the bottom of the page.)**

After receiving his blessings, the gods then began to chant an Ancient Language that was much older than Ancient Greek. All their symbols of power floated above them as they all glowed in aura of their respective color. Only the big three had a golden glow instead. Everyone could feel all their power rolling off them in waves before a beam of light was launched towards Percy. After everything died down, everyone could see that Percy was now indeed a God. His already handsome face was even more handsome with his tanned skin just making him look even more flawless. His black hair was still as wild as ever but what the most amazing part of him was his eyes. His eyes now had specks of all the Gods' respective colors added in with some gold as well. His body didn't look like a body of a 16-year-old as his body had an amazing amount of muscles. He was also sporting a 6-pack with him as well. Every female was drooling at the sight of him shirtless. Some of the gods were proud of him while the men had mixed reactions to him. Only two other people were reacting differently. One was Artemis, who had a smirk on her face as she was thinking of snogging the shit out of the man she loves. Annabeth, on the other hand was feeling bad. To rub salt on the wound, her ex was now a god who looked like a famous movie star.

Exactly 5 seconds later, the Primordials Nyx, Erebus, Aether and Hermera also came to the throne room. Everyone was surprised as the Primordials were usually resting or didn't like to interfere. Now however, they seem to be smiling at Percy.

Everyone bowed down to the four except for Percy, who didn't know what was happening. The Primordials were smiling as they knew that Percy was still in a state of shock after receiving both godhood and his blessings.

"Be at ease dear Olympians for we are here to give young Perseus here his gifts." Nyx explained with a serene glow on her face. Her voice even radiated with her power as one of the most powerful beings in existence. "Perseus, if you would please step forward." Percy was brought out of his state of shock after his name was called. Then all the Primordials started to bless him one by one.

From Erebus, he received the powers over darkness and can summon shadow figures and control it to his will. From Nyx, he has control over the night sky and his powers can be boosted in the darkness. From Hermera, he has control over sun rays and light. And lastly from Aether, he got wings.

The wings simply just didn't appear itself. Oh no. It was like Percy was in labor except instead of through his ass, it was through his back. He was experiencing pain as the wings shoved themselves out of skin. 20 minutes passed, and the process stopped. Percy was speechless as the pain immediately left him and the blood that was gushing out of his back disappeared. The slits became like some sort of pocket for the wings and was barely noticeable.

The wings itself was of pure beauty. Hell, if it can, it'll run for Miss Universe and win it without a sweat. It was pure black to the point where it looked like a black hole. It had a spam of about 20 feet. It also had another set of wings overlapping the bigger one. It also had silver linings on the outer edges of random feathers as well.

Percy was confused as he didn't know why they blessed him

"Forgive me my lord and ladies but might I ask why you have chosen me to receive your blessings." Percy blushed as both Nyx and Hermera smiled at him.

"It is simple, young Perseus, for we have watched your entire life up to this point. We feel that you are more than worthy to receive our blessings. We just hope that you use this with a good heart?" Asked Hermera.

"Yes, I will my Lady." Percy said as he bowed to her in a 45-degree angle with his fist clenched and across his chest.

"Now then, congratulations Perseus on Godhood and may the faiths be with you." Nyx said before the Primordials flashed out of the throne rooms. Zeus regained his posture before the Fates arrived to announce his domains. It seemed that the visit prolonged the Fates' own visit.

"ALL HAIL LORD PERSEUS JACKSON, OLYMPISN GOD OF THE MOON, DARKNESS, HUNT, HOMES, HEROES, QUESTS, BATTLE, AND THE OCEAN!" The Fates practically screamed as they all announced his domains in unison.

"Welp, who's ready to party?" Percy questioned as he tried to bring everybody back from their shock.

 **Welp, that's the end of the chapter. As you all can tell, I am in desperate need of a beta reader who can point out some mistakes. Just send me a DM if your interested. If anyone can tell me where I got Percy's bow from, can you also tell me?**

 **Alright then, I promised his blessings from the Olympians so here you go.**

 **-Zeus: Power over lightning, control the winds**

 **-Poseidon: (He already has mainly all the powers from his dad) Better control over fire**

 **-Hades: Can summon the dead and can summon money at will**

 **-Demeter: Unlimited Cereal**

 **-Hestia: fire powers, can summon home cooked meals**

 **-Hera: People can now swear on him as sort of like a walking Styx. Still the same consequences though.**

 **-Aphrodite: Better features**

 **-Artemis: Skill with a Bow and Arrow, Wilderness senses, can tell the time just looking at the stars**

 **-Apollo: Skill with the Bow and Arrow, foresight**

 **-Hephaestus: Better forging skills**

 **-Hermes: Godly speed**

 **-Athena: Better intellect, strategies, can find weak points in defenses.**


End file.
